


You Know what else I can stuff into my dumb mouth?

by jongintomyworld



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blowjobs, Homophobia but not really, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Pretty cute, Sehun wants people to know that he gets dick but not really, Smut, Yall is there even a plot in half my stories, bcos i'm a sucker for athletes sekai, this is really short bcos pwp honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongintomyworld/pseuds/jongintomyworld
Summary: Sehun is confused whether he wants to be seen as a top, power bottom, or if he wants to be seen at allpsa: i don't think we have an answer by the end of this shot





	You Know what else I can stuff into my dumb mouth?

Sehun pulls his jersey over his head as he walks through the steamy locker room. Hot showers are the best remedies for sore muscles they say, and Coach Lee definitely did not go easy on the soccer team today. He notices the college rugby team occupying the room, as Kris walks past him with a smack to his bare chest. "Smashing bod, Oh." Rolling his eyes, Sehun turns round a corner towards his locker. 

He trips over a pair of random cleats lying around but catches himself in the nick of time. "For fucks sake, can you neanderthals stop leaving your shit on the floor." He kicks the shoes aside, sauntering over to his locker in a huff. As he yanks it open, a deep chuckle resounds from behind him. "Well where else are shoes supposed to go, Captain Oh?" 

A few snickers are heard from the nearby cubicles, and Sehun could already visualise the cocky smirk on the owner's face. He slams his locker shut and swivels around with an angry scowl. 

Kai is leaning casually against the metal panels with an amused smile, towel hanging dangerously low on his hips and rivulets of water dripping from his wet hair, down his warm golden chest. Sehun tries not to stare. 

Brushing past the quarterback, he scoffs. "In your dumb mouth."

He hears low whistling from across the room and holds his head up high. But before he can internally celebrate his comeback, he feels a force stopping him in his tracks. Kai chuckles as he curls lithe fingers over Sehun's taut bicep. He closes the gap between them, grinning up at Sehun with a playful glint in his russet brown eyes. "You know what else i can stuff into my dumb mouth?"

The men's locker room erupts into peals of laughter as Kai's deep voice bounces off the walls. Someone yells, "Get that ass Kim!" but Sehun can't hear it over the loud pounding of his own heart racing in his ears. Blood rushes up his face, but Sehun reckons it must be all that steam. He tears himself out of Kai's grip and tilts his head challengingly. "Not me that's for sure." 

There's banging on the lockers as another round of laughter reverberates through the entire room. "Monster cock!" Sehun recognises Chanyeol's voice and makes a mental note to strangle him next practice. A sultry smirk slips onto Kai's plush lips as he stares longingly into Sehun's eyes. "Challenge accepted, Oh." He sends Sehun one last flirty wink before back-pedalling into his own locker room. There are whoops and cheers for Sehun as he walks down the aisle towards the shower stalls. Kim Jongin just loves embarrassing every single fibre of his pale ass. 

 

 

Sehun is hunched over the desk, hand loosely clutching onto his blonde strands as he works through a math problem. Three consecutive taps on his door notify the male of his regular visitor. "Go away," he deadpans, not tearing his gaze away from the equation below. The door creaks open regardless—and before he can open his mouth to curse, the soccer superstar is suddenly tackled onto the floor in a warm bear hug. He groans at the pain which stings his lower back and yanks hard at familiar raven locks which obstruct his vision. "I said go away you piece of shit." 

Kai yelps as he latches onto Sehun's wrists. "Dude, you're gonna rip my whole scalp out." The blonde lets go and pushes the quarterback off him. "That's what you get for being a douchebag and telling the whole world you suck dick." 

Sehun brushes the dust off his clothes as he rises to stand. Kai frowns at him from the floor. "Why are you being such a prude, Hunnie. Everything's cool."

Sehun huffs as he glares down into Kai's breathtaking orbs (he honestly never gets tired of seeing such beauty, but would obviously never admit it to the asshole). "Well it's not cool to me! I don't want people to know—"

"What Sehun, you don't want people to know you're gay?" Kai is glaring at him pointedly now, eyebrow raised and arms resting behind him. 

"No that's not it—"

"The whole school knows we're a thing, Sehun. I'm pretty sure they don't care—" Kai slowly moves to stand up, but is quickly kicked back down onto the ground by a livid Sehun. 

"Let me finish, asshole." Sehun sees hurt flash across Kai's eyes, and guiltily leans down to meet his level. "I don't want them to know about what we do in the bedroom. It's private." 

A beat of silence passes when Sehun wraps his arms around Kai's shoulders with a pout on his face. "Let me guess," Kai suddenly breaks out into a knowing smile. "You're embarrassed I told the whole world you're a dominant top, when in actual fact—" He reaches an arm out to lure Sehun in by the waist so the blonde athlete can straddle over him. "—you're a power bottom." Sehun visibly pinks as he averts his gaze onto the floor and closes his eyes when he feels Kai lean in to nudge against his cheek. 

"You could've just shut up." Sehun murmurs as he relishes in the warmth Kai emanates beneath him. The brunette buries his face into the crook of Sehun's neck, grip tightening on the latter's waist. Soft breaths of air flutter against Sehun's translucent skin when Kai chuckles. "You know it doesn't matter who tops or bottoms Sehun, it's the 21st century. People know about versatility."

Sehun socks him in the arm. "People don't have to know! That's my whole point!" The blonde feels Kai's lips stretch beautifully over the sensitive skin on the column of his neck. "They don't have to, but I gotta stake a claim on what's mine." Kai expertly flips them over and pushes his tongue into Sehun's warm, inviting cavern without warning. 

Sehun doesn't resist—simply because he can never resist Kai. The brunette licks into Sehun's mouth thoroughly, as if he hasn't kissed the latter in two months. He sucks on Sehun's lower lip and everything feels electric—every nerve in Sehun's body is coming alive and buzzing beautifully to the stir in his nether regions. The blonde whimpers when Kai grinds between his open legs. Kai breaks the kiss to send Sehun a smouldering gaze, swollen bottom lip caught between his teeth. "I'll make you feel better, Hunnie." 

The blonde cards his fingers through dark raven locks and smiles up at the tanner male. "Yeah? You promise?" Kai crowds into his space with a mischevious glint in his eyes. "Do I ever disappoint?" 

With that, he clutches onto the hem of Sehun's white shirt and pulls the fabric off his torso before ridding himself of the same. He leans down to suck a deep purple mark onto Sehun's collarbone, having the younger writhe against him in soft moans. Kai licks down every curve of Sehun's defined muscles, his firm chest doing a good job of riling him up. He latches his mouth onto Sehun's pink nipple as his hands wander down the younger's body to clutch at the elastic of his sweats. Sehun is far too gone with pleasure to realise that Kai is already tugging his pants off. He pulls the older's head closer towards his chest, as if it the sensation would be deeper. He runs a calloused hand over the swell of Sehun's butt cheek and gives it a small squeeze, eliciting a quiet moan from the latter. Kai licks lower, and lower down Sehun's toned body until he reaches the abdominal V. "Yum."

Kai has to admit, he's definitely built than Sehun, but the boy's figure never fails to send tingles down his spine. Kai hovers over the region, eyeing Sehun through hooded lids as the male meets his gaze. "Remember when you said I couldn't fit you into my mouth?" He tenderly grips onto the base of Sehun's dick and hears the other heave a contented sigh. 

Sehun's dick is long, thick and veiny—standing upright against his lower abs. Kai experimentally licks a stripe up the underside of Sehun's shaft, and the blonde arches his back at the intense pleasure. Kai chuckles deeply, and Sehun feels the rumble of his chest pressed against his bare thighs. The brunette takes the thick girth into his mouth bit by bit, teasing Sehun as they maintain eye contact. Sehun's eyes roll to the back of his head when the tip of his cock touches the back of Kai's throat. A stuttered moan rips out of his throat. "Fuck, Jongin." 

Kai doesn't show any signs of discomfort, or gagging as he starts to bob his head steadily over Sehun's massive junk. "You've—" Sehun breathes as he closes his eyes. "Given head before."

Kai hums around the cock as his nose buries into Sehun's pubic hair. A guttural moan is punched out of Sehun. Kai swallows around the younger, and the blonde cums without warning, spurting streaks of white into Kai's warm mouth. Kai swallows every single drop. When he pulls away, there is a string of saliva connecting them and Sehun wipes it away from Kai's mouth. "How's that?" Kai smirks as Sehun's glazed eyes slide over towards him. "Fuck," he whispers. "Fuck me."

Kai yanks the younger up onto the bed, but Sehun switches their positions. He throws a long leg over Kai and pulls down his pants in one swift motion. The older smacks a hand onto the supple ass and squeezes it again. The younger appreciates the appreciation. He reaches around for the lube tucked under his pillow and darts his tongue out to moisten his lips. Kai leans up to suck harshly on Sehun's swollen lips. The bottle cap clicks open as the blonde reaches down to slick up the quarterback's neglected cock with his strong, nimble fingers. 

Kai blows puffs of air into the younger's mouth as their lips hover. "Your hand feels so good on me, Hunnie." Kai thrusts up into the ring Sehun makes with his fingers, as the blonde is busy lubing him up. Sehun laughs quietly before pushing himself up on his knees to align himself. "I fingered myself awhile ago—out of anger. I should be prepped enough." Sehun slowly sits onto Kai's dick with his head thrown back, mouth hanging open in a silent moan. He's still as tight as ever, but it's still a pretty smooth slide in. The blonde athlete rests his hands against Kai's toned chest, bronze tan glistening with a sheen of sweat. Kai bites his lip softly as he brushes a strand of hair away from Sehun's forehead. 

"What were you thinking about when you fingered yourself?" Sehun glances up into Kai's sultry gaze and leans down towards the older, tongue in cheek. "About how I wish you could drive your hard cock into my boy cunt in front of everyone to see." Kai lets out a strangled groan as he digs his nails into Sehun's hip. 

"I thought you didn't want people to know?" The tanned player grins playfully, but Sehun wipes it off his triumphant face when he starts to roll his hips.

"I don't, but I wish they could see how much pleasure I get from having you dick me down." Kai grunts as he grinds back up into Sehun's heat. "Don't tempt me, Sehun. I can make your wishes come true." The blonde starts bouncing on his dick, hands on Kai's chest to support his weight. The older meets his thrusts in synchrony, and the dirty sounds of squelching and skin slapping on skin is enough to make Sehun pant out high pitched whimpers. Kai can't find the angle he wants in this position. He flips them over, throwing Sehun's right leg over his shoulder. 

Sehun closes his eyes—knowing what's coming next. Kai pistons his hips at a brutal pace, fucking Sehun open with no mercy. The younger chants his name like a mantra, a moaning mess beneath him as Kai pants heavily into Sehun's ear hoping it would rile him up. One sharp thrust against Sehun's prostate and the quarterback feels the walls around his girth clench. 

Sehun bursts into his second orgasm, strings of white spurting towards his chest as he comes untouched. Kai follows soon after, Sehun's name sweet on his tongue as grinds slowly, riding his orgasm out. He leans over to lick the younger's cum off his chest, naughty smirk meeting curious eyes. Sehun slaps him away and grabs a tissue to clean the rest off. Kai is still buried deep inside Sehun, refusing to leave as he continues to stare at the beautiful male beneath him. He drops onto his side, without disconnecting and gathers Sehun into his arms. Kai kisses him deeply, massaging his soft lips as a hand glides over the globes of the younger's ass to caress the smooth, plump skin. Sehun hums in content. "I love your ass." Kai murmurs sleepily. Sehun lightly combs his fingers through the brunette's messy bangs. "It's yours." 

"You're mine."

 

 

As Kai passes by a towel-clad Sehun in the locker room, he smacks the younger's round ass. "Tapped that." The boys burst out into manic laughter. 

Sehun glares. Looks like Kai's getting hot, angry sex again tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> hi my awkward ass is gna hide in a hole now. but yall can @ me at sekaikinks on twitter if u have any questions or simply wna chat :-)


End file.
